


Lost

by StrayblackcatXIII



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Being Lost, Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayblackcatXIII/pseuds/StrayblackcatXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of exorcists have no sense of direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Two exorcists of the Black Order were walking around in an unfamiliar area.

A lone voice broke the silence. "Where are we?"

"Che. How am I supposed to know? I've never been to this place before," came the other's reply. 

The red-haired grinned. "I guess we're lost, Yuu." 

"Don't just point out the obvious, baka usagi. Let's just find our way out of here." Kanda sighed, his eyes flickering back and forth, glancing at the foreign scenery. 

The two walked the rest of the way in silence soon arriving at a small town.

Even so, the duo was still astray.


End file.
